


Good Gone Bad

by heavylead



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ??? what is the tag for that, Discipline, Non-Sexual Discipline, Non-Sexual Spanking, Spanking, also why did i write this, lord help me my kinks are getting to be too much, mouth washing, washing mouth out with soap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavylead/pseuds/heavylead
Summary: basically just ... a series of various members of seventeen getting spanked. that's it. that's the whole plot.ch.3 // listening to instructions really isn't chan's forte





	1. hansol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um ... i'm not sure what to say except like ... vernon's my bias & i keep switching between 'hansol' & 'vernon' in this because i don't know which name i prefer and uh
> 
> this isn't smut ?? it's just ... good ol' fashioned discipline
> 
> also i don't condone corporal punishment irl unless between two consenting adults because that's like ... abuse ... but this is fiction & i hope we can all happily live w that

Vernon had woken up with a kink in his neck, a pounding headache, and a gloomy outlook towards life. He made it to the bathroom solely on touch, too tired to open his eyes. Soonyoung was already there, brushing his teeth with one hand and examining a pimple with his other. He waved at Vernon, who just grunted in response.

“Can you get out?” he asked, sounding ruder than he meant to. “I want to shower.”

Soonyoung’s eyebrows furrowed, seeing as though they usually would shower with multiple people milling through the bathroom. He rinsed his mouth out before saying, “Well, I mean, usually you don’t mind when—“

He was cut off by a loud, _“Just get the fuck out, Soonyoung.”_

“Uh, uh, yeah, sure,” he said, trying to smile before dashing out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Vernon just groaned, his head feeling like it weighed a hundred kilos. He managed to stumble into the shower, blindly turning the dials. The water was too hot at first, causing him to yell, _“Motherfucker!”_ and jump back. This only caused him to slip, knocking his back onto the wall. He let out a yell of anger, giving up on showering and instead focusing on brushing his teeth. But the toothpaste was out. Of course.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way blindly to his and Dino’s room. He wasn’t watching where he was going — only focused on getting dressed, eating something, and moping on the couch until they had to leave for the studio — so, with his luck, he collided into a brick wall-like chest.

“Watch where you’re fucking going,” he muttered, trying to skirt his way around the person before having his arm grabbed. It was Jun, looking at him with concern.

“Are you okay, Hansol?” he asked, noticeably reaching a hand up to his forehead to check if he had a fever.

“Yes, I’m fucking okay,” Vernon hissed through his teeth, yanking the man’s hand away, “Now leave me fucking _be.”_

Jun stood in the hallway, stunned and wavering. He shook his head before heading downstairs, where Jeonghan was making breakfast, Joshua helping him. Soonyoung and Wonwoo had found interest in a TV show that was on, while Jihoon was just sitting at the table, elbows leaned onto the wood as he typed away on his phone. Seokmin had passed out on a chair, Minghao perched on the arm of it and staring intensely at his phone while Seungkwan, Chan, and Mingyu were laughing, setting the table. Overall, Jun could see everybody except for who he was looking for — Seungcheol.

He made his way to the kitchen where Jeonghan was stationed over the stovetop, humming while he scrambled eggs.

“Jeonghan-hyung?” Jun asked, leaning against the countertop. The older man hmm’d in acknowledgement so Jun continued, “Do you know where Seungcheol-hyung is? I need to … ask him something.”

Jeonghan sent him a curious look when he said ‘ask him something’. “I think he’s still asleep. You sure you can’t ask me whatever it is?”

Jun sighed, “It’s just… it’s Hansol. I don’t know what’s wrong with him but he’s in a … terrible mood, I guess. Swearing and—“

“Are you guys talking about Hansol?” Soonyoung interrupted, bounding into the kitchen in search of water, “He was yelling and swearing at me in the bathroom this morning, being super rude. Not sure what it’s all about.”

Jun raised his eyebrows at Jeonghan, as if to say, _“See?”._ Jeonghan ran his free hand over his face — he was too young to deal with angsty teenagers. “I’ll see if I can deal with this. Can you watch the eggs? And Joshua-ya, can you take the toast to the table?”

He heard two _‘ne’s_ and took that as his calling to go up and see what was bothering Vernon. When he neared the younger man’s room, he could hear muttered curses and something crash into the wall. Beginning to walk faster, he knocked lightly on the door. He heard a grunt from inside and took that as permission to enter, gently entering and closing the door behind himself.

“Are you okay, Hansol?” he asked, keeping his tone light as he walked over to the younger man who was hunched over on his bed, wearing a pair of loose boxers and an old t-shirt. He was staring at his feet, one hand clutching his head.

“How many times do I have to tell you guys that I’m fucking fi—“ he had swung around mid-sentence, eyes angry as one of his arms went out to hit the older man.

Jeonghan’s eyes darkened and he grabbed the arm, forcing it down and standing in front of him. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you this morning, Choi Hansol, but I do know that that is _no_ way to treat your hyung. Now, breakfast is ready downstairs, but I suggest eating the leftovers if this is how you’re going to act.”

He finished his small speech by hoisting the younger man up and landing a heavy swat on his ass. Vernon gasped, his thin boxers not offering much support. He got over it quickly, though, wretching his arm away from Jeonghan and glaring at him.

“I am _not_ a little kid anymore,” he hissed, “So you don’t have to fucking treat me like one.”

With that, he surprised Jeonghan by, instead of just leaving the room himself, pushing Jeonghan out of it. Jeonghan blinked, realising too late what was happening and the next thing he knew, the door was being slammed in his face. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 _Hansol is so lucky that Seungcheol is asleep,_ Jeonghan thought, shaking his head as he made his way downstairs.

/

Vernon finally left his room right before they were going to leave, due completely to the fact that Jeonghan had dragged him out. Seungcheol had just woken up, yawning like a cat as he ate a granola bar. Everyone had crowded around the door, waiting for the last two members to come downstairs — and come they did.

Jeonghan had a tight expression, eyes angry as he dragged Vernon down the stairs, nails pinching his ear. The younger man was yelping, stumbling behind as he tried to placate Jeonghan.

Seungcheol watched with curiosity and slight irritation, mostly because Jeonghan _rarely_ got angry at his dongsaengs. For him to react like that meant that Vernon had probably been a complete pain in the ass, and he really didn’t have the energy to deal with a bratty Vernon at eight in the morning.

Jeonghan had let go of Vernon, who shrunk behind everyone else, and made his way over to Seungcheol. As they began to walk to the van, Seungcheol asked what it had all been about. And so Jeonghan explained — the yelling, swearing, hitting, and overall rudeness. Seungcheol shook his head, annoyed that the younger man would of course do this on a _Monday morning._

He decided to deal with it later — maybe Vernon’s attitude would improve over the day, and he could just get away with giving him a stern speech and a few swats. That seemed reasonable, and he at least had the energy to do it.

But of course, Vernon didn’t improve throughout the day — he worsened. He became more irritable, lashing out if anyone accidentally touched him, placed their water bottle too close to his, or even was just in his general proximity.

Seungcheol could tell that everyone was tired of the younger man’s behaviour. Chan had migrated to the other side of the room after Vernon had started insulting his dancing, making fun of one mistake over and over again. That was about when Seungcheol snapped.

Jeonghan kept sending the older man glances, obviously meaning, _“Go, do something with him.”_ So after Chan had retreated and was being comforted by Joshua and Wonwoo, Seungcheol made his way over to Vernon, abruptly grabbing him by the waist and swinging him over his shoulder. He squawked, beginning to pound his hands on the older man’s back.

“What the fuck are you doi—“ he was cut off by a strong smack landing on his ass, eyes widening and cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“Shut up, kid,” he heard Seungcheol say, the older man walking out of the studio quickly. He brought them to a bathroom, only setting Hansol down once the door had been locked and he had sat down on the toilet.

“Now,” Seungcheol began with a sweet, sarcastic smile, “What the _hell_ was that all about?”

Vernon bit his lip in anger, squinting his eyes. _“That_ was about everyone being a bunch of fucking dicks, that’s what _that_ was about.”

“If you think everyone else was being rude, you should’ve taken a look at yourself,” Seungcheol retorted, eyes dark, “Swearing, yelling, bullying, hitting — what has gotten _into_ you?”

Vernon shook his head, his lips tight. Obviously Seungcheol hadn’t gotten through to him, causing the older man to groan internally. This was going to be more difficult than he’d thought.

“Take your pants off,” he said, staring at the younger man with raised eyebrows.

Vernon blinked, flustered. “I — What?”

“I realise I’ve never given you a full spanking,” Seungcheol began, watching as Vernon winced at the word ‘spanking, “You’ve only received some smacks. And I thought that would be enough to keep you in line, but _God,_ Hansol — today was unacceptable. Now, either you can take your pants off, or I can take them off along with your boxers.”

Vernon still didn’t cooperate so Seungcheol rolled his eyes, grabbing the boy and wrestling his sweatpants and boxers down before landing a heavy, _heavy_ swat onto the centre of his ass.

The younger man yelped loudly, embarrassed that a few tears sprung to his eyes. “You — You can’t do this! I’m not a—“ he winced when another smack came down. “I’m not a fucking baby!”

“Yet you’re acting like one,” Seungcheol said, rolling his eyes. “Also, watch your mouth. I don’t like you swearing so much, it doesn’t sound right.”

“I’ll fucking swear if I want to,” Vernon bit out, crying out when five smacks went to his thighs.

“Respect is key, Hansol,” the older man said, slamming his hand down hard enough that Vernon choked on a sob, “And swearing like a sailor isn’t exactly respect, now is it, _dongsaeng?”_

Vernon flushed once again, crying out as smacks continued to rain down. “O-Okay! I won’t swear! _Please,_ hyung! You can stop now!”

Seungcheol snorted at the younger man trying to tell _him_ to stop. “This isn’t just about swearing, Hansol. This is about you _yelling_ at everyone, you trying to _hit_ Jeonghan, you _bullying_ Chan. What happened? You’ve never acted like this before.”

His ass was turning a dark red, a contrast to his light skin. Seungcheol decided that it had gotten enough attention and moved down, hitting the top of his thighs. Vernon bit down into his shirt’s sleeve, tears starting to fall in a rhythm now, hitting the linoleum floor below.

“I just haven’t had a — _OW!”_ He jumped as a particularly hard swat found its way to the inside of his thigh.

Seungcheol quirked an eyebrow and continued smacking, “Continue.”

“I just haven’t had a great day,” Vernon said quietly, before yelping loudly. “I — I don’t know where it went wrong but I just — I just — I just…”

He couldn’t form the right words, the pain in his ass taking up all his attention. “I have all day, Hansol,” Seungcheol remarked, “You just lie there and think about what you want to say. I’ll tell you when I’m ready to hear it.”

The next eight minutes were filled with pained cries from the younger man, Seungcheol’s hand seeming to find new spots that hadn’t been touched every other second. By the time the eight minutes was up, Vernon’s ass was a deep crimson. The thought of sitting for the next few days just brought more tears to his eyes.

“Whenever you’re ready, Hansol,” Seungcheol said softly, lightening the smacks. Not that that did much, considering Vernon’s ass was so sensitive a poke would probably be enough to make him bawl.

“I just… I woke up this morning and I had a really bad headache and everything hurt, and then Soonyoung-hyung had been in the bathroom for too long, and he kept talking and it didn’t help my headache or anything. So I started yelling at him and I just wanted to be alone but then I ran into Jun-hyung and I didn’t want to talk to him either but then he kept talking to me and it was too much, Seungcheol! And Jun-hyung got Jeonghan-hyung and he started yelling at me and I just lashed out and then we came here and it was _too much!”_ Once he’d reached the end, words slurring together, he started to sob, his chest heaving as he deflated over Seungcheol’s lap.

The older man sighed, deciding to finish everything up. He lay around twenty more smacks down, making sure the last five were extremely hard, causing Vernon to cry out loudly before retreating back to his deflated state.

“Shh,” he said in a soft voice, petting Vernon’s hair, “It’s over, Hansol, shh… it’s okay… I forgive you…”

They stayed like that for around ten minutes, Vernon’s sobs slowly dying out until they were just hiccups. Slowly, Seungcheol lifted the younger man up. He tried to carefully pull his boxers and sweatpants up but to no avail, as Vernon just cried out again.

“It hurts so much, hyung,” he said, pouting, “You hit too hard.”

Seungcheol bit back a grin — there was the Hansol he was used to. “You deserved every bit,” he said firmly, although he smiled afterwards. “Speaking of, I want you to know that you should’ve just told us that you were feeling bad — then none of this would’ve happened. Do you understand? You need to learn to communicate, Hansol-ah.”

Vernon nodded, stepping in for a hug. The older man returned the gesture, squeezing him affectionately. When they pulled apart, Vernon flushed at the thought of having to go out and see everybody, but started to walk towards the door anyways. “Not so fast, _dongsaeng,”_ Seungcheol chided, reaching for the younger man’s wrist. “We’re not done here.”

Vernon’s eyes widened and his hands went back to childishly protect his ass. “Hyung, please, it hurts so much, I can’t take anymore!”

Seungcheol chuckled. “I’m not going to spank you more, Hansol. We’re just going to try something.”

He lead the younger man over to the sink, receiving a confused look in return. He grabbed a new bar of soap from the shelf next to it, beginning to unwrap it. At this, Vernon’s confused look turned into one of horror.

“No, hyung, you can’t!” he protested. “You already spanked me, isn’t that enough? I’m — I’m not a toddler!”

Seungcheol raised his eyebrows. “We already talked about this, Hansol. You were acting like a toddler today, so I’ll treat you accordingly. Plus, I don’t want you swearing anymore. Now, unless you want some more smacks, you’re going to accept this.”

There was pain in his eyes but otherwise, Vernon didn’t do anything. He watched as Seungcheol lathered the soap under the water and, when told to open his mouth, he just looked at his hyung with pleading eyes. Seungcheol raised his eyebrows again and reached to pat his ass, causing him to flush, opening his mouth.

Seungcheol made quick work, not wanting to embarrass the younger man too much. He rubbed the soap bar onto the roof and sides of his mouth and his tongue. When he was done, he left the soap bar in the centre of his mouth, before saying, “You can close now, Hansol.” Vernon closed his mouth, his cheeks still flushed scarlet. “Five minutes. Then you can rinse for thirty seconds, but whatever you can’t get out stays.”

Vernon nodded, standing obediently. His eyes drifted up to the mirror above the sink and the sight he saw just caused him to blush even more, the red traveling all the way down his neck.

The under of his eyes was puffy from his tears, his eyes red. He could see the suds escaping his lips, tasting like absolute shit. He looked like a little toddler that had been caught saying a naughty word — it was an embarrassing sight.

The five minutes passed rather quickly and Seungcheol took the bar out of his mouth, allowing him to rinse for the thirty seconds. Sadly, thirty seconds wasn’t a lot of time and when Seungcheol told him that time was up, his mouth still tasted sour and there were still suds in the back of his gums.

“Now, when we go back out, I expect you to apologise personally to Soonyoung, Jeonghan, Jun, and Chan. Okay? And apologise to everyone else about your behaviour.”

Vernon nodded, thinking that he would rather melt in the floor than go out and face everyone. But far too soon Seungcheol was opening the door and leading him back to the studio.

When they entered, the chatter that had once been present disappeared as everyone turned to look at them. He probably looked like a mess, what with his flushed skin and awkward stance — it hurt to stand with his legs close together, but it hurt to stand with them far apart. He couldn’t win.

Seungcheol was staring at him, leaning against the wall with a perfectly raised eyebrow. He blushed again and turned to look at everyone, not able to make direct eye contact with anyone in particular. He bowed deeply. “I… I’m so sorry about the way I acted. It was … it was completely unacceptable and childish of me. And I’m so sorry Soonyoung-hyung for yelling at you, Jun-hyung for acting like a shi — jerk, Jeonghan-hyung for yelling and trying to hit you. I’m especially sorry Chan, I was completely out of line and there’s nothing at all wrong with your dancing, I was just in a terrible mood. Please forgive me.”

He stayed in the bow for a few seconds before straightening up. He was scared for a second because nobody said anything, but then Soonyoung yelled, “You’re so cute, Hansol-ah! How could I be mad at you?” and ran up to hug him, almost everyone else joining. The only ones left were Jeonghan and Seungcheol who were off to the side, smiling at the sight. Vernon made eye contact with Seungcheol who just nodded approvingly, causing him to melt into the others’ embrace.

Respect and communication. That didn’t sound so hard to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bratty vernon is ... my fav, honestly
> 
> leave me requests!! because this is the only plot that was on my mind so just like ... if you want someone to get spanked uh ?? just comment below


	2. mingyu & minghao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu & Minghao get into a fight. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this didn't take me long at all. just short of a month, eh? i'm trying my best, i swear
> 
> also this chapter is dedicated to brujsedbones, who requested this :^) hope it's alright!!

It had started out as a normal day — lots of groaning when the alarm clocks started to go off, everyone moping about through the hallway. The majority of them were either in the bathroom or the kitchen, Seungcheol being the exception as he cherished sleep. Minghao was helping Jeonghan make breakfast, dark circles painted underneath his eyes.

Mingyu waltzed into the kitchen. “Your hair looks like fucking ramen, Minghao,” he laughed, grabbing a glass of water.

“Watch the swearing,” Jeonghan said, lazily pointing his wooden spoon at the younger man.

Mingyu ignored him and went up behind Minghao, flicking one of his curls. “You look like Justin Timberlake when he was still in *NSync. What do you even do to your poor hair?”

“Please be quiet, Mingyu-hyung,” Minghao said, flipping an egg. “I’m tired right now.”

“Please be quiet?” Mingyu laughed. “What are you, a forty year old teacher? _Shut up,_ Minghao — that’s how you say it. Repeat after me — _shut. up.”_

“I don’t want to be rude,” Minghao said through gritted teeth, “So please, just leave me alone, Mingyu-hyung.”

Jeonghan pointed his wooden spoon again. “Listen to him, Kim Mingyu, or you won’t like the consequences.”

Mingyu rolled his eyes and left the kitchen to bother someone else.

/

The trip to the studio was uneventful, everybody shuffling in and listening as their choreographer started to yell commands. Eventually, mostly everyone had woken up and dancing continued smoothly. That is, until Mingyu did a spin and lost his balance. He yelped and fell to his right, where Minghao was, landing right on him.

Minghao hit his head on the ground and groaned, standing up quickly to glare at the older man. “Yah! What was that for?” “It wasn’t on purpose!” Mingyu exclaimed. “God, why do you have to make everything so dramatic?”

“Says you,” Minghao retorted, rolling his eyes, “Last night you practically threw a hissy fit because we didn’t have knife noodles.”

“Oh yeah?” Mingyu asked, standing up and glaring at the younger man. “Tell that to the time you started to cry after stubbing your toe.”

“Why are you being such a bitch?” Minghao asked, squinting at him. “What did I do that made you so pissed off?”

“Fuck _you,”_ Mingyu groaned, reaching his middle finger up, “Your insults are lower than your fucking self-esteem.”

Minghao made a noise that sounded vaguely like a cat growling and reached a fist up. Before anyone could even realise what he was doing, he had landed the fist perfectly to the side of Mingyu’s nose, hearing a sickening crunch resound through the room.

The room went completely silent, everyone watching in shock and horror. After a couple seconds, Jisoo stabbed an elbow into Seungcheol’s side, taking his eyes away from the scene before him. Jisoo raised his eyebrows, obviously meaning, _“Do something.”_

Seungcheol nodded, grabbing Jeonghan’s arm and gesturing towards Mingyu, who was keeled over on the ground, holding his hand up to his nose, slowly filling with blood. Jeonghan kneeled next to him and yelled at anyone to get a first-aid kit.

Minghao, however, was a different story. He was staring at the scene in front of him, obviously worried, an internal battle in his head going on about whether or not to approach Mingyu. Seungcheol gave him a dark look as he tightened a grip on the younger man’s arm, pulling him out of the studio. He was oddly compliant, body limp as he was dragged away.

Meanwhile, Jeonghan tended to Mingyu’s nose, shaking his head. “You should learn to watch your mouth, Mingyu-ah,” he warned.

“Watch my mouth?” Mingyu spat. “Minghao’s the one that fucking _punched_ me.”

“And he had no right to do that,” Jeonghan agreed, “But that doesn’t mean you, yourself, weren’t in the wrong. You’ve been berating him all morning.”

“I don’t need you mothering me, Jeonghan-hyung,” he said the honorific mockingly.

Jeonghan didn’t say anything, just biting his lip. He quickly tended to the younger’s nose before excusing himself, leaving the room. Mingyu leaned up against the wall, glaring at the air — nobody else came to try and help him.

“I think we should all head back home,” Jisoo said, taking the role of the leader as he was the oldest in the room, “Mingyu, you can stay here. Wait for Seungcheol.”

Everyone began to make their way out of the studio, all still in a slight state of shock from the previous happenings. They piled into the vans outside and headed back to the dorm, leaving the four other men behind.

Jeonghan had gone to find Seungcheol, heading to the back room of the studio where he could hear talking. He knocked lightly on the door and the talking died down, Seungcheol’s voice filling his ears moments later, “Come in.”

He opened the door gently and looked at the scene before him; Minghao sitting on a chair, chin in his hands as Seungcheol paced around him. The fact that Minghao was sitting meant that nothing had transpired yet except maybe some scolding, so Jeonghan took it as a sign that he could interrupt.

“I know you’re busy, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan said, “But I think you should deal with Mingyu… I can deal with Minghao.”

Seungcheol stopped pacing, looking at the younger man, surprised. Jeonghan hardly ever punished anyone, so him offering to take Minghao spoke volumes about how Mingyu was acting. He nodded, gently slapping the back of Minghao’s head. “This conversation isn’t over, though, Minghao-ah.”

With that, he left the two, heading off to confront Mingyu. Jeonghan closed the door softly and moved to stand in front of Minghao, his lips pulling into a frown. “Why, Minghao? You’re usually so behaved.”

Minghao played with his hands, staring at the floor. “I — I just snapped, hyung. Mingyu was … he was bothering me so much.” A tear slipped from his eye, hitting the floor. “I’m sorry.”

Jeonghan sighed, gently guiding Minghao over to a sofa in the corner of the room. He sat him down, rubbing his back. “It’s okay,” he said, pulling the younger man into a hug, “But I don’t forgive you.”

Minghao pulled away, looking at him with a sad, puppy dog expression. “What?”

“You still need to be punished,” Jeonghan sighed, “And then I’ll forgive you. Right now I’m fighting a battle in my head between feeling bad and feeling angry, though the fact that you _punched_ Mingyu is making the angry side win.”

Minghao winced, looking down again. “I didn’t mean to…”

“I think you did mean to,” Jeonghan said, his expression turning harder, “Otherwise you wouldn’t have been able to hit his nose like that. I know he was annoying you, Minghao, but that didn’t give you reason to hit him.” He sighed. “I think you know what happens now.”

Minghao seemed torn between complying and running away, but ultimately decided to choose the safer route and nodded. “Do — Do you have to? Couldn’t you just… ground me. Or something.”

“Well, you are grounded,” Jeonghan said, “For a month. But this is still happening.”

A low whine came from the back of Minghao’s throat. “I don’t want to, hyung. It’s embarrassing.”

Jeonghan sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time in the past five minutes. “I know it’s embarrassing, Minghao, but that isn’t going to stop it. Now, c’mon,” he patted his lap, “Lie down.”

Minghao bit his lip, looking up at the door longingly. Jeonghan narrowed his eyes and slapped his hand down once on Minghao’s ass, causing a loud,’Ow!’, to come from the younger man.

“Don’t even think about it,” Jeonghan said, reaching up and gently pushing Minghao’s back, forcing him down. He began to pull down his sweatpants, but was stopped by a loud, mortified, _“Hyung!”_ Jeonghan sighed again, pausing in his actions. “What is it now, Minghao?”

“I…” Minghao smushed his face into the sofa’s cushion and mumbled something.

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow, “What was that?”

Taking his face out of the cushion, Minghao said, “It’s too embarrassing, hyung,” before letting it drop down again.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “A part of me feels like you’re just trying to stall, Minghao-ah,” he said, eyebrows raising before tugging down his sweatpants. “And it isn’t going to work.” He adjusted the younger man on his lap, bringing him closer to his body before effectively pinning him in place with his hand. “Now, you can think of the answer to this question for the next few minutes — what did you do wrong?”

With that being said, his other hand began to come down. Minghao jumped in surprise — Jeonghan’s hands looked light and delicate, but _God_ they packed a punch. He bit down on his lip, a few tears already coming to his eyes. He’d only been spanked once before, and it had been months ago, but he often could hear someone else getting punished while in the dorm. He wondered why they were always asked what they’d done wrong — as if they didn’t already _know._ It seemed redundant.

A sharp smack on his thigh brought him out of his thoughts, causing him to yelp.

“I have a feeling you aren’t thinking about what I told you to think about, Minghao,” Jeonghan said, continuing to smack down, Minghao’s ass turning a brighter and brighter shade of red. “Would you like me to take down your boxers? Maybe it would help you.”

Minghao flushed, shaking his head violently. “N-No, that’s not necessary, hyung! I’m thinking, I p-promise.”

“You don’t sound too sure of yourself,” Jeonghan said, his voice casual, like this was just an everyday conversation. “Maybe I should take them down, just to be sure—“

“No!” Minghao all-but yelled, taking Jeonghan by surprise. A heavy smack fell onto the centre of his ass, Jeonghan’s eyebrows furrowing.

“What did you just say to me, Xu Minghao?” he asked, voice low.

“I — I mean, please don’t, hyung,” Minghao corrected himself weakly. “I’ll pay attention.”

There was a dangerous glint in Jeonghan’s eyes but he agreed nonetheless, continuing his attack on Minghao’s ass. The younger man bit his lip hard, squeezing his eyes shut. He’d always imagined being spanked by Jeonghan to be less painful than Seungcheol, but _God,_ that wasn’t the case.

It went on for five or so minutes, the only sounds in the room being Minghao’s cries and Jeonghan’s hand connecting with his ass.

“Are you ready to answer my question now?” Jeonghan asked, lightening the smacks slightly. “About what you did wrong?”

Minghao chewed on his lip, nodding. “I… I lashed out at Mingyu and hurt him, when I should have just … just ignored him a-and come to you guys. I let my emotions get the better of me…”

Jeonghan nodded, happy that Minghao wasn’t as difficult as some of his other _dongsaengs._ He decided to finish the punishment up, landing a flurry of hard smacks down that made Minghao choke on a sob, beginning to cry softly as he deflated onto Jeonghan’s lap.

It took a few minutes for Minghao to realise that the spanking was over, but when he did he said quietly, “Can I sit up?”

Jeonghan petted his hair. “Of course, honey.” He helped the younger man, pulling his sweatpants up carefully before hoisting him up to sit on his lap. Minghao cried out slightly at the rough contact, but eventually just melted into Jeonghan’s chest, repeating apologies.

“Let’s go find Seungcheol and Mingyu,” Jeonghan said after a few minutes, smiling encouragingly at the younger man, “You can apologise then.”

Minghao nodded, obviously a bit sleepy as he leaned against Jeonghan after standing up. The latter smiled, wrapping an arm around Minghao’s shoulders and guiding him through the hallways.

/

Seungcheol shut the door behind him, taking a deep breath as he left Jeonghan to deal with Minghao. Minghao was a soft person, easily able to let go and express how he was feeling. Mingyu, however — Seungcheol wasn’t looking forward to dealing with him.

He sighed, walking down the corridor and mentally preparing himself. He put on his best leader face, stood up a bit straighter, and thought of how Jeonghan had explained in the morning how rude Mingyu had been to Minghao. He also thought of how rude Mingyu had been in general lately — not doing things when asked, constantly teasing the other members, and of course the previous night when he’d cursed out Seungcheol in the middle of the living room.

Steeling himself, he walked into the studio, locating Mingyu in the corner of it. He was staring at his hands, seeming to be shaking with anger. Jesus, the kid had a lot of pent up rage.

“Mingyu-ah,” he said, voice deep. Mingyu’s head snapped up and for a brief moment he looked scared, but quickly that expression changed to one of annoyance.

“What do you want, Seungcheol?” he asked, ditching the honorific completely. Seungcheol bit the inside of his cheek.

“Jeonghan said that you were being rude,” he said, moving to stand in front of the younger man. He crossed his arms.

 _“Jeonghan_ doesn’t know what the fuck he’s talking about,” Mingyu said, glaring at the leader. “I don’t know why you aren’t talking to Minghao, that guy _punched_ me — calling him a few names is nothing compared to that.”

Seungcheol raised his eyebrows. “Except you didn’t just call Minghao a few names. You’ve been rude all week, making fun of the others whenever possible, and need I remind you of last night?”

“You fucking deserved that,” Mingyu bit out, eyes angry. “You were the one who wouldn’t change the goddamn channel.”

“It was a _TV channel,”_ Seungcheol said, exasperated, “And you were supposed to be asleep, anyway, you practiced for so long yesterday. What if it hadn’t been me you cursed out? What if it was Chan? Do you know how broken he would be?”

Mingyu bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, obviously not giving up. “But it wasn’t fucking Chan, it was you. Even if it had been Chan, he would’ve fucking deserved it, that good-for-nothing crybaby—“

He was cut off by a hand gripping his arm and hauling him up, landing a good dozen smacks on his ass. Seungcheol leaned close to his ear, voice low, breath hot. “If you _dare_ insult another one of the members, I personally will make sure that you don’t sit for a _month.”_

Mingyu froze for a second, a voice in his head telling him to just stop and give in. But he was fucking _angry,_ he wouldn’t submit to Seungcheol, the fucking asshole. He wrenched his arm away from Seungcheol and glared at him. “You don’t fucking scare me, Seungcheol. All you do is say shit you don’t mean.”

Seungcheol smiled, although there wasn’t anything pleasant in it. “Maybe I haven’t before, but _I swear_ when I say you won’t sit for a month, _I mean it.”_

With that being said, he grabbed the younger man’s forearm again, dragging him to the break-room and pointing at the couch. “Lean over.”

Mingyu cast him a nasty look, saying, “As if I’d listen to y—“

One second he was standing upright and the next he had been pulled over to the couch and thrown over Seungcheol’s lap. There was hardly a moment before his pants and boxers were shoved to the ground and all he could feel was _pain._

Seungcheol’s hand was hard, almost like a brick. It rained down on Mingyu’s ass, covering every inch with smacks before going over again.

“You will _listen_ to me when I speak,” he bit out, slapping his hand down with every word. “And I expect you to _obey_ what I tell you and not act like a five year old _brat_ who didn’t get a piece of candy. I swear to _God,_ Mingyu, I am fed up with how you’ve been and are acting, and I do not expect this disrespect _any. longer.”_

Mingyu choked on a sob, a few tears already leaking from his eyes. _“A-Aish!_ You don’t have to hit so hard!”

Seungcheol let out a bitter laugh. “I don’t think you’re in any position to tell me what to do, _dongsaeng,”_ he said, smacking down again. “Now, are you going to behave and lean over the couch, or do we have to continue this?”

“F-Fine! I’ll lean over the goddamn couch!” he said, hands clenched into fists by his side.

Seungcheol sighed and said, “I guess not.” He continued slamming his hand down, watching as Mingyu’s ass turned a darker and darker shade.

After a couple minutes, Mingyu finally choked out, “I-I’ll lean over! _Jebal, hyung!”_

The hand stopped after a couple seconds and Seungcheol hauled Mingyu up, slapping his ass. “Yah, get over the couch.”

Mingyu scrambled to the other side of the couch, almost tripping over his pants. He leaned over the couch, shaking a bit. He hadn’t really thought about why Seungcheol would want him over the couch, but when he heard the undeniable sound of a belt unbuckling his eyes widened in horror.

“H-Hyung!” he said, turning around with a wild look in his eyes. “Isn’t that a bit too much?”

“A bit too much would be you thinking you can swear at me like I was nothing but a punk on the street,” Seungcheol said, frowning and tapping his foot. “Now, lean over.”

Mingyu bit his lip but did as he was told, stuffing his face into his hands. “H-How many?”

“Thirty,” Seungcheol said with determination, almost making Mingyu fall over.

“But the most you’ve ever given anyone was twenty!” he said, voice whining. “That’s unfair!”

“Well, I don’t think anyone has really behaved as badly as you,” Seungcheol said, putting a hand on Mingyu’s back to balance him. “You don’t have to count, just think about what you did.”

Mingyu chewed on his lip, squeezing his eyes shut. The first hit came within a matter of seconds, almost knocking him forward. He yelped loudly, reaching his hands back to try and stop the oncoming assault. “H-Hyun—“

“No, Mingyu,” Seungcheol said, his voice soft but authoritative. “You deserve this.”

Mingyu felt a tear make its way down his face but nodded nonetheless, preparing for the next blow. It came, and so did another one, and another one. Soon enough, he lost count in his head and just resorted to sobbing, his ass feeling like it had been stung by a thousand bees.

It continued for a couple more minutes before Mingyu had completely given up any sort of dignity and lost his yelps in a mess of _“Mianhae, mianhae!”_ and sobs.

Finally, Seungcheol stopped, laying down the belt before picking up the taller man and bringing him to the couch. He hugged him, whispering comforting words in his ear while his fingers laced through his hair. This went on for another five minutes before Mingyu had finally stopped crying and apologising and was instead just hiccupping.

Seungcheol pulled him away from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. “You’re forgiven, Mingyu, I hope you know that. But I don’t expect a repeat of this behaviour coming from you _ever again,_ you hear me?” Mingyu nodded, biting his lip and looking down. Seungcheol tilted his chin up with a finger. “I want you to apologise to Minghao and Jeonghan, also to the entire group for your behaviour, and _I swear to God,_ if you curse again within the next week I’ll pull you over my lap and wash your mouth out. Okay?”

Mingyu let a small sob out but nodded nonetheless. “Okay,” he said quietly, looking down again and playing with his hands.

Seungcheol sighed and brought him in for a long hug, before helping him back into his jeans and boxers. Mingyu hissed when his ass came into contact with the garments but wisely didn’t swear, just biting his lip again.

Fastening his belt, Seungcheol led Mingyu back out into the studio, Jeonghan and Minghao entering just as they did.

Immediately when Minghao and Mingyu made eye contact, they began to spill apologies.

“I’m so so so sorry hyung I didn’t mean to hit you at all I was just in a bad mood,” Minghao said rapidly.

Meanwhile, Mingyu said at the same pace, “I’m really sorry, Minghao, I don’t know what came over me I shouldn’t have teased you like that and Jeonghan-hyung I’m so sorry for being rude to you it wasn’t my place at all and _I’m so sorry.”_

They both blinked when Mingyu was finished, staring with wide eyes. Mingyu moved forward and pulled Minghao in for a hug, the younger man burying his face into his shoulder.

Pulling away after a minute or so, all was silent until Seungcheol spoke up, “Well, I think we should all be heading home, shouldn’t we? I expect both of you to go to bed.”

“It’s barely even two in the afternoon!” Mingyu protested, receiving a glare from both of his hyungs.

“Do you want me to spank you again?” Seungcheol asked, squinting. “Because I really will.”

His eyes immediately widened and he held his hands up in a placating manner. “No, no, _mianhae._ I’ll go to bed.”

Seungcheol smiled, satisfied, before lightly tapping the pair’s asses. “Now go to the van, you too. Don’t make me wait.”

They scrambled towards the door and once they were gone, Seungcheol turned to Jeonghan with a tired look in his eyes. “I feel like an old man,” he complained.

Jeonghan laughed. “You’re not the only one, Seungcheol. I swear, I can feel the wrinkles already forming on my face…”

Seungcheol joined in with the laughter, heading towards the door. “These kids…” he said, shaking his head. “I wonder if they’ll ever learn.”

“Doubt it,” Jeonghan said, rolling his eyes affectionately. The two laughed again, exiting the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was probably shit. whoops. anyway, leave suggestions!!


	3. chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _from shinee4exo's prompt, asking for chan to be messing around in jihoon's studio and accidentally deleting/almost deleting a track -- also non-binary pineapple, who asked for a similar chapter_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a piece of shit, this has taken me a good three months. it didn't take me that long to write it, actually it only took a couple hours lmao but i've just been putting it off ... for so long, mainly due to the fact that i was in spain for like a month + i haven't been so into seventeen recently, though now i'm back at school and my friend has gotten me to delve back into the hell that is the carat world
> 
> but i'm back !! momentarily, at least. i was writing some other chapters while simultaneously writing this, so soon there'll be more chapters available. thank you for waiting so long, though, and sorry if this is kind of a piece of shit

Chan tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, waiting for Jihoon to finish up with whatever he was working on. Jeonghan had practically _begged_ Jihoon to take him along to his studio as apparently he was ‘being too loud’, so here he was, sitting on the worn leather couch and staring angrily at his dead phone.

It had already been a few hours but Jihoon was still sitting at the table, legs crossed over each other as he bobbed his head up and down to the music playing from his headphones. He was working on some project or other that Chan really didn’t care about — all he cared about was _getting out._

“Jihoon-hyung,” he said, before repeating it in a louder voice when the older man didn’t hear him. He removed his headphones, swivelling around with raised eyebrows. “Can I go outside? I’m so bored.”

“You know Jeonghan-hyung doesn’t like you going out alone,” he said, “And frankly, neither do I. You never know what crazy _sasaengs_ are out there.”

“But there’s nothing to do in here!” Chan protested, waving his arms around to prove his point. “And my phone is dead so I can’t even play on it. _Please?”_

Jihoon sighed but shook his head. “No, Chan. Just sit tight for a bit longer, alright? I’m almost done.”

Chan grumbled under his breath about how he had said that at least five times before but Jihoon had already turned back around, his headphones back over his ears. Tapping his fingers on his thighs, Chan started to pace around the small studio, wondering what he could do.

After another ten minutes, Jihoon got up to go and use the bathroom. He sent Chan a look and said, “Don’t you dare go on my computer. Not my fault your phone died.”

Chan rolled his eyes and sat back down on the couch, watching as Jihoon left. Once he was gone, though, he jumped up and went over to the computer. Listening to instructions wasn’t really his forte.

He sat down at the swivel chair, spinning around a couple times before turning to the screen. A bunch of projects were on the screen in front of him. He squinted and double clicked on the first one, as it was just called _Untitled,_ bobbing his head up and down to the beat of the song that played.

Chan was pretty sure Jihoon wouldn’t mind if he messed around with the layers — plus, even if he did, he could always undo it — and soon had started creating different beats upon beats, none really going along with each other but all sounding cool.

He was so caught up in his time that he barely heard the doorknob shaking as Jihoon came back in. Eyes widening, he threw the headphones off of his head and hastily clicked some buttons, exiting the screen before jumping back onto the couch and grabbing a magazine.

After struggling with the door for a few moments, Jihoon came in and greeted Chan, before sitting back down. The next few minutes were silent but soon he heard Jihoon making frustrated noises, and when Chan looked up, he was glaring at the computer screen.

“What’s wrong, hyung?” he asked, hoping that the computer was malfunctioning and they could head back to the dorm.

“This stupid thing is saying one of my files was deleted,” he said, shaking his head. “Goddammit. I was literally working on it before I went to the bathroom, how the hell would it get deleted?” 

Chan froze, biting his lip. There was a feeling of dread slowly creeping up his neck. “U-Uh, what song was it?”

“One of my favourites,” Jihoon said, sighing. “It didn’t even have a name yet. It has to be here somewhere, this piece of trash must be glitching or something.”

There were a few minutes of silence before Jihoon said, “You weren’t on my computer while I was gone, right Chan?”

“No,” Chan said, a bit too quickly.

Jihoon swivelled around. “According to the recent activity monitor on my computer, someone was editing that file seven minutes ago. And I could swear I hadn’t gotten back from the bathroom yet. So, I guess a ghost was editing it.”

Chan laughed nervously. “Uh, yeah, that must be it. A ghost.”

Jihoon’s eyes narrowed. “And there’s a sinking feeling in me saying that that _ghost_ is in fact a lying _maknae_ trying to save his own ass from getting in trouble.”

Playing with his hands, Chan said, “I really don’t know what you’re talking about, Jihoon-hyung. I was just lying here and reading my magazine while you were gone. I promise.”

“Mmhmm,” the older man said, raising his eyebrows. “Believable, Chan. Very believable. So if I go ask the guard for the security footage, I wouldn’t see you sitting at my computer, messing with my stuff?”

“Of course not,” Chan said, forcing a smile. He somehow doubted Jihoon would go through all the trouble to ask the guard for the footage. “Really, I was just here, reading.”

Jihoon nodded, slowly getting up from his chair. “Well, I guess I’ll go ask the guard then — I wanna see this ghost in action at my computer.”

Chan bit his lip but didn’t say anything, just watching as Jihoon left the room. Fuck. He was really digging his own grave here — why didn’t he just tell the truth in the beginning? He’d never been spanked by Jihoon before, but somehow he felt like, no matter how tiny the guy was, it wouldn’t be a nice experience.

Sighing, he laid back on the small sofa, wondering if maybe Jihoon would let him off the hook. Maybe he’d just ground him, or make him stay at the studio longer. He could deal with that.

Far too soon, the door creaked open and Jihoon stood there, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. “Yah, the security guard showed me the footage. And well, well, well — what did I see? Definitely not a ghost, that’s what.”

“I can explain,” Chan said, sitting up and holding his hands out, trying to placate the older man. “I was just so bored, and you wouldn’t let me do anything, and then your computer was there and I _swear_ I wasn’t trying to delete anything, I just thought I’d mess around and—“

Jihoon cut him off by holding his hand up. “I know you weren’t trying to delete it, Chan, but that doesn’t mean that you still didn’t do it. Plus, you weren’t even supposed to be on my computer in the first place, were you? I specifically told you not to go on it, in fear that something exactly like this would happen.”

Chan chewed on his lip, trying to think of ways to lessen his punishment but ultimately coming up with nothing. In the end, he sighed. “Please don’t be too harsh?”

“I’m not that good at this punishment stuff anyway,” Jihoon said, snorting a laugh and sitting down next to him. “But I still feel responsible for you, and thus I’m going to do this instead of waiting until we’re back at the dorm so someone else can.” He patted his lap. “Now c’mon, lay over.”

Chan whined for a second but flopped over nonetheless, stuffing his face into the couch cushion. Jihoon tugged down his jeans but decided to leave his boxers up, sharply smacking down with the palm of his hand. Chan let out a small yelp, a whine threatening to escape from his lips.

The smacks continued at a regular pace, not hurting as much as it would if it were Seungcheol, but still hurting nonetheless. The fact that his boxers were about as thin as paper didn’t really help with anything.

“Listen to your hyungs when we tell you to do something,” Jihoon said, tone scolding, “If I tell you not go to on the computer, then you don’t go on the computer, _arraso?”_

Chan bit his lip, not wanting to let the yelps that were bubbling up in his throat escape. When he didn’t answer, Jihoon simply lifted his thigh up, causing the under-curve of Chan’s ass to become available. A good couple of swats hit there before he said, voice lower, _“Arraso,_ Chan-ah?”

 _“N-Ne, hyung,”_ Chan says, a few tears traveling down his cheeks. _“M-Mianhae!”_

The burning in his ass was becoming more and more unbearable, and the tears were becoming more and more visible. He bit his lip painfully, sure that he’d soon draw blood, and shut his eyes together, trying to ignore the tears continuing to gather at the corners of them.

It hurt, though — it really fucking hurt. Jihoon’s tiny hands were fucking strong, the palms feeling like a piece of metal on his ass. _“J-Jebal!”_ he cried out, tempted to reach a hand back but knowing from past experience that that wouldn’t do any good. “Stop, hyung!”

Jihoon sighed. He hated hearing his _dongsaengs_ cry, he always had — whenever he could hear them in the neighbouring rooms, he always shut his eyes and put on his headphones to the highest volume, immediately when they were done going to offer comfort. He wasn’t exactly strong like Seungcheol, unable to maintain his composure like the eldest could. So, after a couple more minutes, he came to a stop, his hand beginning to rub comforting circles on the _maknae’s_ back.

“It’s alright, Chan,” he said softly, eventually lifting the younger up and petting his hair, “You’re alright, I forgive you, everything’s alright…”

When the two went back to the dorm later, Jeonghan would come out of the kitchen with confused eyes, obviously wanting to ask why their _maknae_ was suddenly so quiet, and why Jihoon was comforting him. He would just send the older a knowing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please send in requests!! i know i have a lot piling up but like ... i'm terrible at thinking of my own plots, thus i need you guys'


End file.
